I'll Take Care of This
by Mak8907
Summary: Oh man, what's going on? Everyone's stuck in a closet and their all freaking out. What's going to happen? I don't even know 'cause i haven't come up with it yet, but you better bet it'll be AWESOME! Possible Humor cause that just how I do.
1. The After

**AN: Well, here goes...**

**Ch 1: The After ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And there they were, hiding in a broom closet, thankfully ghost-sensing proof, hoping to god that the terrorizing excuse of a Phantom wouldn't think to look there.

"Sooooo... should we do a head count?"

"Tucker."

"Yea?"

"Shut up..."

"'Kay just thought I'd try and lighten the mood." Despite the techno geeks efforts, the entire occupants of the closet: Maddie, Jack, a shorted out Vlad, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, were all freaking out with half of them wondering how the heck _he _even got out and the other half wishing they had their weapons back.

"Now Tucker, this is no time for your silly little comments, alright?" Maddie whispered in her talking-to-a-child voice. "Me and Jack need to find a way to get our weapons back, without that evil ghost catching us before hand. Jack, Honey, do you have any idea's?"

"Um, hold on a sec."

"I believe I have-"

"Not now Vlad, the ACTUAL ghost hunters are thinking." Danny commented, earning an evil glare from said fruit loop.

"Danny's got a point Vlad. It's not like you have much experience with ghosts like Jack and I." This made Vlad's eye's nearly flash, if it wasn't for the fact that he was powerless at the moment, and it also had the three teens in a fit of stifled laughter.

As Danny started to calm down from his fit, he remembered the serious situation and started the debate in his head on what he should do. _If __I __told __them __I __was __Danny __Phantom, __would __it __even __help __the situation? __If __they __believed __me, __they'd __just __be __out __there __even __faster __trying __to __help __and __ultimately __getting __caught… __again. __If __they __didn't __believe __me, __well, __then __they'd __be __confused __and __wondering __why __their __son __just __walked out __the __door __to __certain __doom. __I __could __just __walk __out, __and... __yeah. __I __think __that'd __work __just __fine. _Imagining the rest to keep the readers in suspense, Danny finished his plotting.

Satisfied Danny waited to see if his Dad's idea was actually better for a change. "Well, if I ran out and got his attention, Mads, you could run over to the pile of weapons and attack the ghost. Then, during the fire, I could run back and grab some to help you out. What do ya think?"

Sighing Danny began to protest, "Dad, he'd just-"

"Be totally fooled! Excellent idea, Jack!" Vlad cut him off in a feigned excited tone.

Jack was about to brighten up and agree with Vlad when Danny cut back in, "I'm sorry Dad, but that was just 'Fruit-Loop' for, 'that's a horrible idea, let's all watch you fail.'" As Jack gave Danny a hurt look he continued, "Don't look at me. Vlad said it."

Jack and Maddie, continued to brainstorm, with Maddie thankfully smart enough to tell how Vlad was plotting even now, and this gave time for the teenagers to huddle up un-noticed. "Alright," Danny began, "I think I got a good plan, but I'm going to need you guys to help me out."

"Sure, Danny, what is it?" Sam asked, eager to get out of the closet and into fresh air.

"In a few minutes, I'm going to just walk out. I need you guys to keep my parents back from blowing their cover for at least 5 minutes. Then you'll take them to the weapon stash and unleash god awful hell with them. It is extremely important that you wait, though. If he find you," Danny, choked on his words, "I think you remember what Clockwork showed us last time." Danny couldn't help looking down to his shoes as images floated in his head.

"Hey, man. Don't worry. That definitely won't happen again. Things have changed since the last time this guy came around, and he needs to figure that out." Tucker's words gave loads of confidence back to Danny, whether he realized it or not.

"Yeah, Danny, don't worry. You beat him last time and you've only gotten stronger since." Sam's words added to Tucker's loads.

"Thanks guys. Alright, here goes nothing."

Turning back to his parents, Danny spoke up. "Mom, Dad..." His parents turned to him, wondering what he had to say that was so important that it had to interrupt the plot of saving their lives. Danny just walked past them over to the door, and turned his head to face his parents. "I'll take care of this."

And with that, the door was open and closed before Jack and Maddie could have a say in anything.

Vlad was shocked.

And Sam and Tucker each makeshift-handcuffed the Fentons with their belts.

**AN: I know, i know. this isn't 'Danny Dies' and i half promise that i'll get back to that story... eventually. I've just been having issues getting myself to do so, so i figured that I'd at least get myself writing something, and maybe get back to it.**

**And for your information, absolutely nothing inspired this story out of me. All i did was sit down at the computer and literally just start typing and this thing came up. which is kinda weird because i don't usually like Return of the Dan stories.**

**Anyway, hopefully college wont keep me from continuing this story too. Let me know what you think.**

**Try not to hunt me down and kill me. And for those of you who don't care much about what i write, DO try to hunt me down and kill me, cause then you'd be caring. :)**


	2. The Before

**Ch 2: The Before ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That day had started off like most days of the weekend. Get up, capture the Box ghost, have some cereal, capture the Box ghost, hang out with Sam and Tuck, and capture the Box ghost. This time maybe keep him in the thermos for a few hours before sending him back to the Ghost Zone.

"I'm boooooooored." Tuckers whine broke the peaceful silence of Sam's basement. They had been playing video games in the theater.

"Tucker, that's probably the eighth time you've said that. Maybe you should just SHUT UP, until we come up with something to do." Danny said, after a glance at Sam had shown she was about ready to cross the distance between her and the black boy sprawled on the couch, and probably inflict some damage upon the poor tech geek.

Completely oblivious, Tucker suggested, "Well we could go to the arcade."

"I've played those games so many times that I'm pretty sure no one will ever beat our records."

"True, how about we go to the water park?"

"Still frozen over from Klemper's attempt at making friends."

"Uuuum... bug Vlad?"

"He won't be back from his business trip to China until tonight."

"Dude."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"THAT'S IT!" Sam got up and crossed the room and proceeded to punch the living crap out of Tucker. Danny, sat there for a second. Watching. Then, "Alright Sam, I think he gets it."

That got Sam to stop and let Danny see the thing cowering halfway inside the couch that Tucker had been laying on. "You know Sam, instead of pounding the heck out of him, you could have just helped suggest things to do." Sam turned her death glare to the halfa, and Danny kind of wish he hadn't said anything.

"Fine," apparently Sam felt like sparing him, "what if we went to explore the ghost zone a little? Maybe even drag your parents along since they flipped out last time they found the Speeder gone."

That didn't sound like a bad idea, but the part with his parents coming kind of made him want to hold off on it seeing as they still hadn't been in the ghost zone before.

"I say we go for it, I don't want to risk saying 'I'm bored' again in front of Sam. And you know I probably would slip up." Tucker didn't even notice Sam glaring at him. Thankfully Sam turned back to Danny, all but demanding that he agree with her.

"Fine, fine," raising his hands in defeat, "we'll go to the Ghost Zone, but let's not bring my parents if we don't have to. They still think that they'd be 'ambushed by thousands of ghosts seeking to rid the Human world of the Best Ghost Hunters Ever.'" Danny almost laughed at his impression of his Dad.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get this show on the road!"

After Tucker's enthusiastic outburst that went almost completely ignored by Danny and Sam, the trio headed for the house with the UFO on the roof. Upon entrance to the brick house, Maddie greeted the kids from the kitchen, "Danny, is that you? Back from Sam's already? Did you ask her out yet?"

"MOM!"

"No, he still hasn't Mrs. F, we just ran out of stuff to do so we decided to go explore the Gho-"

"Tucker, Shut UP!" Sam and Danny were both attacking him this time, Sam stomping his foot, and Danny elbowing him hard. This caused the techno geek to fall sideways and land with a thud.

"Hey, that was definitely not necessary!" The glares from the other two said otherwise.

"You're going to explore what exactly?" Maddie had come out of the kitchen from making cookies and fudge to see Danny looking everywhere but at his mother after her question was asked.

"No where! Err- we're going to explore, um, the mysterious pile of stuff under my bed?" Danny really failed at this hurried excuse. His mother could tell, and she deciphered what Tucker was about to say while Danny was lying.

"You're going to the Ghost Zone, again? After your father and I specifically told you not to?"

"Well, technically you said don't steal the Speeder again, but yeah, that's pretty much what we're doing. Wanna come with?" Tucker... you're an idiot.

"That would be the only way the three of you would be safe. You have no idea how dangerous the Ghost Zone is. You're lucky you made it back last time! Just the sight of the Speeder would send those ghosts in a frenzy." It was hard to tell if Maddie was going to let them go or not. She was probably debating whether to go or not in her head because she stopped for a moment to think.

"Actually the ghosts didn't seem to care last time. One even waved." Of course Danny wasn't going to say that he knew the particular yeti that waved.

Maddie was nearly dumbstruck. To think that these kids had greeted a ghost and there wasn't any damage on the vehicle when they got back. "I'm going to go tell your father that we are going in the portal to explore. You kids are not coming."

"Uh, Mom?" This made his mother turn to look at him after turning to walk away. "Do you have any idea where you'd be going and how to avoid the dangerous areas?" Danny's voice was just plain smug. He knew exactly where to go and what he wanted to see and his mother could tell. "Like the fact that as soon as you go in, you're going to want to head 45 degrees to the right to avoid Skulker's Island?"

"How many times have you been...? Never mind, you kids can come." That was basically a demand for them to come. "Be ready and in the basement in 10 minutes." Maddie then headed to the basement wondering and worrying what was up with Danny. He wasn't the expert on ghosts. So why…?

Not really having anything to do for their wait time, they grabbed a snack from the kitchen and headed down the stairs with 5 minutes to spare.

"Alright, the Speeder's all set. Let's go explore us a Ghost Zone!" Jack said right before nom'ing on some fudge.

"Let's just get this over with..." Danny just wanted to get this over with...

**Holy ****crap! ****I ****UPDATED!**

**Still ****wondering ****how ****exactly ****I'm ****going ****to ****connect ****this ****with ****the ****first ****chapter. ****Hopefully ****you ****won****'****t ****be ****able ****to ****tell ****that ****this ****whole ****story ****is ****a ****half ****hazard ****mess.****  
><strong>

**Comment you greedy #$%&s**


	3. The Happening

**Ch 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Slowly... slooooowly, don't wanna get any unwanted attension..."**

**"Aw, come on Mads, we'll never get anywhere at this pace."**

**"Yeah, I say floor it!" (YES THAT IS THE WAY ITS SPELLED) And Sam did just that. Reaching up, she shoved the speed controlling lever thingeh and nearly gave Maddie a heart attack at the sudden jolt caused by this action.**

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Jack was having the time of his life, blasting though the Ghost Zone at high speeds that he could never manage, no matter how hard he tried, on the streets of Amity. Danny made sure to at least make his father not run into anything troublesome by giving him slight directions that Jack had no problem following.**

**After a while they were out of the dangerous area that completely surrounded the portal, and into the better half of the Ghost Zone that was populated by both the stupid ghosts and good ghosts.**

**"Alright, from here you can pretty much go wherever, just try not to run into anyone or piss them off." Danny sat back in his seat and took on a bored expression. He didn't really want to come here with his parents and since they did come, he couldn't go anywhere that saw him as an ally. He also couldn't go to any of the uncharted area's from his map because he didn't want to have to resort to his powers if something happened.**

**Maddie saw her son's expression, "Danny, what's wrong? You look bored. I though it was originally you kid's idea to come here."**

**"Huh? Oh, its nothing. Just a little tired is all." Maddie could tell Danny was lying, she didn't understand why though. It was his idea to come on this trip so why wouldn't he be, at least, close to exited?**

**Instead of pushing her son for answers, however, she let it go to see if maybe she'd find out later. "Alright, sweetie, just don't fall asleep back there."**

* * *

><p>For about an hour, Jack satisfied his inner child by exploring the area that Danny had led them all to. Maddie was taking notes, of which the trio wondered if they were actually accurate or not.<p>

Danny'd make little comments about certain things he recognized, making sure to withhold most of the information. Tucker was messing around on his PDA, mostly making sure that his old one that Skulker took wasn't ever within wireless connection distance.

Sam was just plane bored. Sure, she didn't mind the idea of Danny's parents coming along before, but she didn't realize that they'd just be going back to previous discoveries the whole time.

"And that down there would be the River of Revulsion." Danny said, continuing point out facts for his parents.

Maddie turned to face her son, "Why do you know the name of it?"

"Uhh..." Danny turned to Tucker.

"Stick your head out the window and you'll get why we called it that." When Maddie turned to face the yellowish-green stream, Tucker silently gave him a thumbs up.

This made Danny smile and look back out the windows. But then his world seemed to stop. About 100 feet away to the ships left was none other than Vlad, which to be fare, didn't really scare him. However, the beat up cylinder in his hand did.

Not even catching what his mom had said about getting a sample of the river, Danny shoved his dad out of the driver's seat with a little more strength than he technically should have, and rocketted the ship after his enemy.

Sam and Tucker wondered at what Danny was staring at and realized immediately of their friends concerns. Before Maddie could say anything to her son, Sam stopped her and shook her head.

Maddie stared at Sam's serious face for a moment before looking at what their target seemed to be. Wait a minute, isn't that the Wisconsin Ghost? And is that a Fenton Thermos? What's going on, did he break into our lab?

Jack was hardly paying attention to anything except his hurt feelings. He was just about to inspect something closer for a change when his son butted him out of the 'speed seat' as he liked to it.

"Plasmius! What are you doing?" Danny yelled through the microphone, not even holding back on the anger that was welling up inside him. How could Vlad have found the thermos, and wouldn't Clockwork have done something to stop him? Did he even truly have any ghostly allies or where they all out to piss him off?

Turning around, the only ghost in the world that could be mistaken for a vampire, spoke calmly in his annoyingly professional tone, "Aw, if it isn't little Daniel and his playmates. Oh, and the Fenton's are here, how intriguing."

The glaring match between the arch-enemies last only about a second before Danny spat back, "Cut the shit, how did you get that?" Danny wasn't in the mood for any of Vlad's tricks when this particular thermos was involved. He would have transformed as soon as Vlad opened his mouth if his parents hadn't been there.

To Maddie and Jack, their son had already transformed. They were in complete confusion as, right in front of them, their son was yelling, no, demanding at a ghost without even flinching. This confusion was the only thing keeping them from interrupting the stare down with all the weapons they had on them.

Sam and Tucker were just trying to think of how they could possibly fight Vlad for the thermos. All thoughts came up as a failure though as long as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were there.

"Oh, this little thing? I got a tip from the box ghost of something interesting. Your reaction to it only proves that whatever ghost that's in here is definitely worth my time." The glint in Vlad's eye only reflected naivety to Danny. But before anything could be said, Vlad shot off once again towards his portal.

Danny pushed the ship to it's limits, but it just wasn't enough for Vlad's speed. They eventually lost sight of the caped ghost, but that didn't stop Danny from continuing to where he knew the stupid football was placed.

Now that she came back to her senses, Maddie spoke up, "Danny! What's going on? How do you know that ghost, and why did he have a thermos?"

"Yeah, I'm a little confused too. Why's that guy have fangs? I never really got that." Jack, as always, wasn't really focused on the true problem.

Sam finally deciding to speak up,"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. You just need to trust us that the ghost in that thermos needs to stay there. If it gets out..." Sam looked over to Tucker on how to explain it, only to continue, "Well lets just say that it would really suck."

This still left so much to be explained, but again, before they could try to figure anything out their son shouted to his friends, "We're about there. Sam, Tuck, get some weapons ready. We need to get that thermos back as soon as we get inside." Inside? Where exactly were they going?

And of coarse the giant purple football made absolutely no sense to the Fenton parents when it came into view.

After blasting into the lab and nearly crashing the Speeder into the opposite wall of tech, everyone jumped out.

Jack and Maddie marveled at the technology around the room. Some of the stuff was items they wanted to create, but at the time, didn't have the proper funding for. Other items included most of the stuff they had created and this made them angry. "Jack, that evil ghost stole out blueprints!"

Before they could decide on what to do, again, Danny, Tucker and Sam went running upstairs and into Vlad's library. As the adults followed, many thoughts were spinning through their heads as to why Vlad had a lab under his house with all their stuff.

When everyone was in the living room, they were shocked to see Vlad, with singed features courtesy of the Plasmius Maximus, that was clutched in the hands of some older version of a Danny Phantom.

"I must say, Vlad, you're more of an idiot cheese head than I thought if YOU'RE the one to let me out." Insert dark chuckle. "And I see the gang of misfits arrives. Should have expected you all to be here for the second coming of Dan." His miniacal laughter rung throughout the house. He then proceeded to throw a few shots at their feet to make everyone fall to the ground, dropping most of their equipment. Danny made sure to hold onto a thermos.

"Everyone, BACK AWAY!" Jack shouted as he and his wife picked up a bazooka each and started to loose fire upon the future foe. It wasn't doing much damage, but it caused enough of a distraction for everyone to follow Vlad around the house a little ways to a peculiarly empty closet. This eventually included the Fenton adults as they continued to fire while backing away, and then sprinting down the hall they saw everyone go.

Then there was Dan. Stationary, in the library of Vlad's house. And for some reason he couldn't sense the two halfas that still had to be around somewhere. He just smiled and said in a very ominous voice, "Marcooo."

**Holy crap that was hard. But i managed to connect the chapters! Booyah! I hope it sort of makes sense, but remember i just randomly wrote the first chapter and then built the story up to try and connect, so if it sucks, well then im sorry. Next chapter will probably focus on what exactly happened to Vlad. It might be too short though and i might just bag it and get to the epic fight. Which, btw, i never really write and it probably wont be too epic.**

**Haha, review please.**


	4. Stop Vlad Time!

**Ch 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**As I stated, this is from Vlad's perspective, so...**

**HERE'S VLAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_"In west Philadelphia born and raised_

_On the playground is where I spent most of my days_

_Chillin out, maxin, relaxing all cool,_

_And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys who were up to no good_

_Started making trouble in my neighborhood_

_I got in one lil fight and my mom got scared_

_And said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air"_...

Vlad then pulled the head phones out as he was nearing his destination in the Ghost Zone. "Oh Will Smith, how did you manage to make a song to describe my early year's down to the last detail?" Suddenly a scowled crept over Vlad's face as he muttered, "I will _Never_ touch a basketball again..."

Just then the vampire-that-does-not-glitter touched down at an eerie clock tower of a castle. It was here that his intense research (cough, stalking Danny's every movement with his fly cameras, cough) had lead him to. For amidst these walls is an apparent enemy held in a thermos that the Little Badger fears more than the Ghost King himself. Just wondering about what kind of power could be in here brought instant happiness to Vlad's mind, knowing that this was his key to Daniel, Maddie, and the Packers!

Opening the front gate, he slowly entered, cautious of any threats that could be guarding the cylinder. On the opposite wall from him was a row of a ton of television screens. All filled with a bunch of fuzziness. No, not that kind of fuzziness.

"Must have forgotten to pay the cable bill." OOC Vlad joked. Vlad then punched him in the face and returned the clone to himself.

**(QUICK EXPLANATION FTW: Vlad's so lonely that he's developing multiple personalities that like to give themselves form with his cloning ability. THE MORE YOU KNOW! :D)**

After calming himself down he started his search. He then saw the thermos in the corner of the room. After one step there was a sudden loud noise that eventually was recognized as a persons voice. "YO NIGGA, WHADDA HELL DO YA THINK YOUR DOIN', BUSTIN' IN MY CRIB LIKE YA OWN THE JOINT? GET OUTTA HERE YA CRACKA-." Vlad was immediatly on the alert, but was very confused with the ghost in front of him. Before he could say anything, however, the middle aged ghost suddenly turned from an adult form to that of an old man with a lisp.

"I apologize for my inner pimp," Clockwork stated blandly, "But he does have a point. This is indeed my... crib, and I don't remember inviting you in here, Vlad." Vlad was again surprised at the ghost. Hadn't Daniel said that this ghost was completely secluded? It made sense for the long distance this area is from most of the ghosts, but apparently there must have been the occasional visitor.

After composing himself, Vlad just went on to talk in his business tycoon smug voice, "I have come for what's rightfully mine. And I intend to leave here with it." Vlad gave the unknown ghost his signature glare.

Clockwork didn't seem intimidated in the least which irked the halfa to a degree, but he ignored it. "I must apologize again, for I cannot give you the thermos." The vampires eyes grew wide. How did he... "That is what you're after, correct? After all, it's the only item here, really." That made him wonder about the significance of this place before the Young Ferret had been here. Wait. The narrator is confused... nope, Ferret is correct.

He was about to retort when the old ghost suddenly said, "Oh darn, it seems I won't able to stop you in time." Smirking at the pun, he then turned into a defenceless little baby ghost. "BAAAABAAH, GLABADABADOOOO!" The baby went cross eyed and started drooling all over himself as if each drop brought more and more joy. "WEEEEEEEE!"

Vlad just made a face, grabbed the thermos and left before the ghost could transform again.

After exiting the castle, he put his headphones back in. _"It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday..."_

After nothing of importance happened during the trip back, Vlad eventually got back to the portal and then to upstairs. Wouldn't want his new ally to know too much about him, right?** Right? RIGHT? RIIIIIGHT? ? ? ? ? ?1 ?one ?uno ?capital one i mean exclamation mark i mean !**

After waiting for the narrator to get back on track, he went to open the thermos.

…

ONLY FOR IT TO ESPLODE ALL OVER THE PLACE!

Stuff happened and he was suddenly in a closet with Danny and his friends.

Oooo, kinkyyy... ;D

Tucker immediately noticed Vlad's iPod with his Bluetooth and started searching through his pictures and music and junk.

He started chuckling and everyone crowded around to see. There were TONS of pictures of a cat with 'Maddie' written as the title of each.

Everyone was laughing and the older halfa was wondering why the Fentons seemed to get to the closet a lot faster in the last chapter.

Then all of the sudden Tucker AUDIBLY GASPED when he got to the music files. "Vlad you MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?"

"What's wrong Tuck?" The worst possible images were coming to mind in Danny's head and he was thinking of any and all reasons for Tucker's sudden outburst.

"Danny. The only marginally good song on here is the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme. Everything else is Re-Buck Tooth Black or Jessica Bieber." Danny's eyes widened at the nick names they had given those people and looked toward Sam with a fearful face.

She just pulled out her ghost gun that she's not supposed to have, wait a minute, and while the narrator is quickly shuffling through the script, wondering what's going on, she started blasting a bunch of caps on Vlad, screaming, "YOU SICK TWISTED FROOT LOOP!" All thoughts going through her mind involved the billionaire torturing various children with the horrible music.

After Vlad was barely conscience and the gun was out of ammo and tossed to the corner as useless, Danny and Tucker held Sam back from beating the old man up some more.

Then the Fenton adults burst through the door. "Sup kids. Vladdy what's wrong!"

**And then everything was just a big ol' happy ending. YAY! Don't ya love me?**

**Haha, no but seriously, This is kind of a filler because I'm still wondering what I should do exactly for the last chapter. I got a lot of people to deal with and as of right now I can't remember where I put Jazz, or if she was even part of the story... whoops.**

**Sooo... REVIEW... while I go look for her...**


End file.
